smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raya
Raya as she appears in fan-fics. Personality Raya's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around her that change, such as staying behind to stop the Phantoms from escaping with Clark. Powers and Abilities Raya has the standard set of abilities a Kryptonian has under Earth's yellow sun. She's also quite intelligent, having helped Jor-El build Clark's ship. Weaknesses Like all Kryptonians, Raya is vulnerable to Kryptonite. History Smallville: Swann Zod Raya was born and raised on the planet Krypton. She grew up and wanted to be a scientist, and at around the age of 20, she got a job working for the respected scientist Jor-El, the father of Kal-El. When Jor-El became suspicious about the stability of Krypton as a planet, she helped him build a ship that could be capable of carrying his son to a distant planet for safety. When Krypton was about to be destroyed, Jor-El sent Raya into the Phantom Zone while he and Lara tried to find a way to stop the planet's destruction, despite Raya's complaints about wanting to stay with Jor-El. Jor-El gave her a Crystal of El to ward off the phantoms of the Phantom Zone until she could be freed. During her time there, she became familiar with some of the other prisoners, such as Baern, Nam-Ek, and Aethyr. After she saved Clark from the phantoms, Raya took him to her encampment where she interrogated him and discovered that he was Kal-El. She told Clark about Krypton and the Phantom Zone gateway. Before he left, Raya gave Clark the Crystal of El to help him to stop Zod, and helped him escape the Phantom Zone while killing Nam-Ek. Unfortunately, Raya was stabbed by Aethyr as Clark was escaping. After Clark opened the gateway, pulling in the most dangerous of the prisoners, Raya had managed to hold back the others, staying behind. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Zod Raya was born and raised on the planet Krypton. She grew up and wanted to be a scientist, and at around the age of 20, she got a job working for the respected scientist Jor-El, the father of Kal-El. When Jor-El became suspicious about the stability of Krypton as a planet, she helped him build a ship that could be capable of carrying his son to a distant planet for safety. When Krypton was about to be destroyed, Jor-El sent Raya into the Phantom Zone while he and Lara tried to find a way to stop the planet's destruction, despite Raya's complaints about wanting to stay with Jor-El. Jor-El gave her a Crystal of El to ward off the phantoms of the Phantom Zone until she could be freed. During her time there, she became familiar with some of the other prisoners, such as Baern, Nam-Ek, and Aethyr. After she saved Clark from the phantoms, Raya took him to her encampment where she interrogated him and discovered that he was Kal-El. She told Clark about Krypton and the Phantom Zone gateway. Before he left, Raya gave Clark the Crystal of El to help him to stop Zod, and helped him escape the Phantom Zone while killing Nam-Ek. Unfortunately, Raya was stabbed by Aethyr as Clark was escaping. After Clark opened the gateway, pulling in the most dangerous of the prisoners, Raya had managed to hold back the others, staying behind. Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 10 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 11 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'6"